


Knit Two Together

by six1224



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has a birthday present for Koujaku! He just can't quite figure out quite what it's supposed to be used for. But he can improvise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit Two Together

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, writing something that's not One Piece! I really love these two dorks and so does gottakalamata, so most of this was a birthday surprise for her.
> 
> ...Also sorry for the terrible title, I couldn't resist.

They had been at Black Needle enjoying drinks for more than an hour when Noiz finally showed up.

 

“Happy Birthday,” he said, unceremoniously dropping a very neatly wrapped package in Koujaku’s lap.

 

Koujaku finished the sip he was taking of his drink and looked up at him.

 

“You got me a present?” he asked incredulously.

 

“How nice!” cried Aoba, beaming at Noiz. Gestures of good faith or friendship or whatever it was that Noiz and Koujaku’s relationship was were few and far between, and Aoba took it as a sign that Noiz was trying harder. What Aoba had failed to notice, being so preoccupied with Ren and his new body and what exactly that meant, was that Noiz and Koujaku had been fucking on and off for months. 

 

Koujaku certainly hadn’t expressed any interest in a more committed relationship than that and everything was very hush-hush, especially around their friends, so the last thing he was expecting was a damn birthday present.

 

“Nice wrapping paper,” he chided, noting the signature cube rabbits covering the package. It was smallish and very neatly wrapped, which surprised him slightly, but he wasn’t about to compliment Noiz on it.

 

Noiz responded with a smirk, “I had it custom made.”

 

Koujaku laid the wrapping paper open and stared down at the present. “What exactly is this?” he asked, taking out a thin strip of what appeared to be hand-knit cloth.

 

“Did you knit that?” Aoba asked excitedly. Noiz nodded in response. Koujaku’s heart skipped a beat. His thoughts raced. He could knit? He learned to knit? He made me something?

 

“I didn’t know you could knit!” Aoba gushed. Noiz shrugged and responded, “I learned.”

 

“How does knitting work exactly?” Clear asked, always interested in whatever Aoba was interested in. The three of them set into some chatter about needle sizes and the differences between purling and knitting and Koujaku quickly got lost. He stared down at his present. It was soft, red, and had little tassels on the end. It was really quite nice, now that he looked at it a little more carefully. But there was still the nagging feeling of confusion. It was maybe an inch or two wide, and a few feet long. Too skinny for a scarf, too long for a bookmark… He looked up to find the conversation had continued on without him and that Noiz had slipped into the empty seat next to him. He decided to bring it up later when his questions wouldn’t be mistaken for dickishness.

 

The rest of the night passed somewhat uneventfully, other than Mizuki forcing a full bottle of good sake on Koujaku for his birthday. He was considerably drunk by the time he and Noiz stumbled back to his apartment.

 

Noiz slung him down on the bed roughly, laid on top of him and kissed him hard, tongue running over his own. Koujaku sighed hesitantly against the kiss and Noiz pulled back.

 

“What is it?” he asked, staring down at Koujaku suspiciously.

 

“I just...I just wanna know what the hell this is,” he said, pulling his present out of his pocket.

 

“What do you think it is?” Noiz responded with a smirk.

 

Koujaku turned it over in his hands and looked back up at Noiz.

 

“I have no fucking clue,” he slurred. Noiz laughed, a rare sight, and Koujaku blushed furiously.

 

“Just tell me!” he griped, shoving Noiz off him and onto the bed next to him. All this did was make Noiz laugh harder. Koujaku pouted, holding up his present and trying to think through the alcohol buzz. He wished Noiz weren’t such a brat. He thought he should really teach him a lesson... and it came to him.

 

He dropped his present on the bed and rolled over onto Noiz, kissing him hard to shut him up. He ran his hands from his back up to his shoulders and down his arms, dragging his nails along the way, just the way he knew Noiz liked. Noiz pushed back into the kiss and moaned lightly at Koujaku’s sharp nails digging into his skin. With him so distracted, Koujaku took the opportunity to grab his hands suddenly and pin them above his head.

 

“What the-” Noiz managed to gasp out before Koujaku quickly grabbed the little strip of fabric and wrapped it deftly around his wrists, knotting it to the headboard of the bed. Noiz scowled and pulled at it but couldn’t quite get himself out.

 

“I’ve figured out what it is!” Koujaku proclaimed. Noiz huffed, “That is not what it is.”

 

“That’s what it is now, since you won’t tell me,” Koujaku said, a mocking smile planted firmly on his face.

  
  
  


He pulled Noiz’s tie off and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Noiz continued to struggle half heartedly until Koujaku leaned down to bite roughly and tug at his nipple piercing with his teeth. His breath caught and his hands stilled as Koujaku tugged harshly at his other nipple. Koujaku chuckled and left both for a moment to lean back and survey the view.

 

“Happy Birthday to me,” he chuckled.

 

“Fuck you,” Noiz snapped, blushing furiously. Koujaku could see his erection straining against the stupid pants he always wore.

 

He palmed Noiz’s cock through the thin fabric and purred, “Is that a suggestion?” Noiz scoffed.

 

Koujaku leaned down and kissed him, and it was eagerly returned. He unzipped Noiz’s fly and pulled down his dumb pants to discover that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He grasped his cock, feeling the cold piercings rub against his palm.

 

“It really is my birthday,” he murmured, descending to place bruising kisses along Noiz’s collar bone.

 

“Well shit,” Noiz huffed, struggling to regain composure. “I thought going commando would be an extra little present for you, but I didn't quite imagine it like this.”

 

“What did you expect?” Koujaku asked, leaving a trail of kisses down Noiz’s chest. “We're not exactly the most vanilla of couples.” He stroked Noiz’s cock languidly, feeling the bumpy piercings slide against his palm and knowing full well how obnoxious it must be for him, he always demanded harder, faster...it was nice to make the decisions for once.

 

“I'm just not used to being the one tied up,” Noiz explained, clearly exasperated by the role reversal. Koujaku chuckled to himself, kissing slowly across Noiz’s flat stomach. He pondered briefly how someone who ate nothing but carb-heavy Italian food could be so damn skinny, but shrugged it off as age.

 

“Now what shall I do with you?” he purred, sliding his hand up Noiz’s shaft and gliding his thumb across the slit. Noiz groaned and bucked his hips, trying desperately to hasten Koujaku's pace. Koujaku clicked his tongue.

 

“Now that won't do,” he murmured, releasing his cock altogether. He stood and carefully untied his obi, folding it neatly and placing it on a chair near the bed.

 

“Listen old man-” Noiz started, but was quickly silenced by a glare Koujaku shot over his shoulder.

 

“It's my birthday,” he said gently. “So you'll do what I tell you to or you won't get any, is that clear?” Noiz’s eyes narrowed, and Koujaku could see his mind turning over his options.

 

“Yes, sir,” he finally responded, though Koujaku noticed he was chewing at the backings of his snake bite piercings, a habit he had when he was frustrated. This tickled him, so he went about undressing in as slow a manner as he could manage.

 

Sliding his kimono gracefully off his shoulders, he hung it carefully where it belonged. He slid off his shoes and pulled the hair pin from his hair. He painstakingly removed his jeans and then finally slowly rolled his hips out of his boxers. Glancing over to Noiz to find him fuming, his face bright red and his cock twitching, precum dripping from the tip. His heart skipped a beat to see Noiz laid out like that, it was indeed an unusual present.

 

He strode back over to the bed and pulled a tube from the nightstand. Slicking his fingers carefully before pulling up Noiz’s legs to settle between them. Noiz grunted in protest briefly before Koujaku shot him a look. After Noiz responded with a quick nod in consent, Koujaku ran his fingers slowly around his puckered entrance. Sinking a finger in, moving in a slow rhythm, and he could tell it drove the younger man crazy by his huffy sighs. He slid another in and Noiz moaned softly, his hands shifting about in the restraint. With a quick scissor of his fingers, Noiz gasped lightly.

 

“You want more?” Koujaku asked.

 

“Obviously,” Noiz replied.

 

“Say please,” Koujaku said, pushing himself up to lean over the smaller man, Noiz’s legs draped over his shoulders and the tip of Koujaku’s cock positioned at his entrance. He wanted nothing more in the world for his birthday than to have the sweet memory of Noiz begging for him.

 

“Please…” he muttered.

 

Koujaku grinned, sliding the tip of his cock around his hole. “Louder…”

 

Noiz huffed, his face flushed, and managed a little louder, “Please, Koujaku.” Koujaku pushed the tip in slowly and Noiz relaxed his head back in satisfaction. When Koujaku stilled shortly after his neck craned up again.

 

“I said please!” he protested. Koujaku chuckled and pushed in deeper, feeling Noiz spread around him. The younger man moaned and his eyes slid closed.

 

Koujaku leaned over him, his arms planted firmly on either side of Noiz’s head, and quickly set a harsh pace that he knew was Noiz’s preference. “Is this what you wanted?” he grunted softly. Noiz squirmed beneath him and murmured “yes…”

 

Koujaku propped himself up to slide his hand down Noiz’s chest and grasp his cock. Noiz’s breath hitched and Koujaku began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Noiz made a strangled sound, trying desperately to keep himself quiet. “I’m close…” he muttered, still frustratingly pulling at the tie around his wrists.

 

A sudden idea occurred to Koujaku and he stopped short, clamping down at the base of Noiz’s cock with his hand and stilling himself inside of him.

 

“What the fuck, old man,” Noiz said, struggling beneath him, trying desperately to get enough purchase to build momentum again.

 

“You’ll cum when I say you can,” Koujaku replied sternly, feeling his own cock twitch with the need for release. This was frustrating at best, but the satisfaction of seeing Noiz squirm was worth it.

 

“Let me cum, you asshole,” Noiz moaned.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Koujaku demanded, squeezing harder on his dick.

 

“I want to cum,” Noiz whimpered, panting at the pressure. Koujaku leaned over to nibble on the shell of his ear, tugging at the piercing there.

 

“Is that the best you can do?” he whispered. Noiz moaned at the sensation, still struggling against him.

 

“God...fine...fuck me, please...make me cum…” Koujaku hummed in approval, and began to move again, leaving his hand firmly in place. Noiz moaned in agony, and Koujaku could feel him tighten with want.

 

“Gotta tell me what to do…” he murmured, and Noiz squirmed harder.

 

“Fuck- jerk me off, you asshole…” he practically shouted. Within a few strong strokes he was keening, pushing his hips off the bed as he came. Koujaku came soon after, holding Noiz’s hand still bound above his head. They lay like that for a moment before Noiz broke the silence.

 

“Untie me, you jackass,” he griped. Koujaku laughed, pulled out slowly, and finally untied the small knit strip.

 

“If you stretched that out, I swear to god…” Noiz huffed. Koujaku pulled it through his fingers gently, examining the piece, when a dawning realization hit him.

“Oh, I know what it is!” he exclaimed.

 

“About fucking time…” Noiz said, rubbing his freed wrists.

 

The next day when Noiz sauntered out to the kitchen, half naked and rubbing his head, he found Koujaku already up and dressed making breakfast. He slumped over and wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s waist.

 

“G’morning…” he mumbled.

 

“Good morning,” Koujaku responded brightly.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Noiz muttered, sliding his fingers along the knit strip tied around his kimono, the obi-jime finally in it’s proper place “And that we didn’t fuck it up too much…”

 

“It’s perfect,” Koujaku replied, planting a small kiss on Noiz’s lips. “Thank you.”


End file.
